Sunset Shimmer turns into a demon
This is how Sunset Shimmer turns into a demon goes in Boobytraps and How to Survive Them. Shimmer is strap in the altar Sunset Shimmer: What do you think your doing! You stole Kai’s fire powers and my friends were defeated? Let me go, you lava snake! commandeers the claw claw moves slowly Shimmer looks scared watches smiles evilly struggles as she tries to get her arms free, but to no avail. The claw slowly begins to move in her direction and Sunset becomes concerned. The claw moves closer and closer to her and shines a light in her face Sunset Shimmer: nervously This can't be good. claw goes for Sunset's soul Sunset Shimmer: No, no no no no no no no, oh no. claw enters Sunset's chest and grabs her soul Sunset Shimmer: NOOOO! soul is removed scream echoes throughout the cave as the claw extracts her soul, her protoplasmic head, and it holds her by her "tail" as she floated in place with her hair floating at her sides while her body lays limply in place on the altar as her lifeless head hung in place with its eyes closed, now just an empty husk with no life in it. Sunset Shimmer sees her lifeless body in front of her and gasped in shock. She turns her head right, then left as she tries to turn to face Aspheera controlling the claw Sunset Shimmer's protoplasm: Hey, put back my spirit thingy! claw moves up while Sunset Shimmer shook her head with a bit of distress while her hair floats forward Sunset Shimmer's protoplasm: That is so uncool! claw continues moving to the cauldron as Sunset wiggles a bit and whines Sunset Shimmer’s protoplasm: And you're messing up my hair! claw stops moving and Sunset Shimmer looks down and shows a bit of fear as she was only a few inches above the cauldron. She looks down to see that it was full of liquid and that in it was a small, slow moving, whirlpool of souls that seemed to go on forever. It soon became clear that they were about to put her in with the rest of the souls they had stolen from females Sunset Shimmer's protoplasm: You're a jerk! Capital J-E-... claw quickly moves down and she lets out a cry as it dunks her protoplasm into the cauldron causing a small splash. She drowns in the sea of souls Sunset Shimmer's protoplasm: Erk! smirks of the demons that attacked the night before climbs out of the cavern beneath the cauldron. The demon grins evilly as it walks up to Sunset's now vacant body and grabs her chin and tilts her lifeless head up and opens her mouth. As the demon moves her head up, it moves its fingers of its right hand, which was in front of Sunset's face and chuckles evilly while it holds her head up with its index finger under her chin as Sunset's body moves upward, the demon's arm suddenly begins to evaporate and the mist flows into Sunset's mouth and the demon growls at Sunset's body a bit as its face did the same thing and enters her mouth. Sunset's body moves and twitches and her restrained hands move and clutch onto the alter's armrests as the rest of the monster's body transforms into a dark mist and flows into her mouth. The rest of the mist enters Sunset's mouth which then closes and her eyes open as her body was now possessed by the demon and turned her into a mindless demon as it stared forward with its eyes narrowed in a demonic expression. The demon in Sunset's body looks right then left through its new eyes eyes turn moderate cyan with black sclera as she stands up and faces the man on the right Possessed Sunset Shimmer: (male voice) Akodu. the man on the left Mikenopa. stands up and leaves as the two men leave with her as Aspheera also leaves they leave, Wes sees his chance Wesley Collins: Now's my chance. then moves into stealth towards to the cauldron